Beware of the Hive
Category:Episodes Ben 10: Aftermath Episode 3: Beware of the Hive Script After Episode 2, Ben and Max have gone on a road trip. They’re driving in what looks like the middle of nowhere. Ben: Are we there yet? Grandpa Max: No, and that line is from a movie! Ben: Oh, I’m sorry Mister Ben Parker! Grandpa Max: Shut up. Ben leans back in his chair in the Rustbucket and sighs loudly. Ben: THIS IS SO BORING! Grandpa Max: No it’s not! Ben: Yes it is! This heat is disgustingly hot and I never thought I’d use that word in my whole entire life! Grandpa Max: Is it as disgusting as my food? Max threatens Ben by pointing at a pot on a bench inside the Rustbucket. Ben: *Screams* NO!!! NO!!!! I LOVE THIS TRIP! I LOVE THIS TRIP!!!!! Grandpa Max: I thought you’d say that. Ben turns on the sterio and some music comes on. It’s one of Bens’ favourite songs. Ben: I think we should spend more time listening to tunes like this and finding Devora! Ben puts up the devil horns. Grandpa Max: How ya doin’ mister rocker! Ben: Don’t be so 1930’s! Grandpa Max: If you eat my DELICOUS food! Ben screams and falls off his chair. Grandpa Max: Oh, come on! My food isn’t that bad! Ben: If you can call it that! Ben tumbles on the floor and then suddenly the Rustbucket stops in it’s tracks for no apparent reason. Ben: Ahhhh! Ben smashes through the back door of the Rustbucket and falls onto the dry, Desert floor in the “middle of nowhere”. Ben: I should’ve worn my seatbelt.... Grandpa Max: You should always listen to T.V. Keep your seatbelt on at all times. * Max sings a commercial on Television about Car safety* Ben: And I thought Zombozo was weird.. Grandpa Max helps Ben off the floor. Ben: Thanks. Grandpa Max: It’s enough to do for my GRANDSON! Ben: Don’t push it! Grandpa Max: Anyway, why do you think the Rustbucket konked out? Ben: Let’s go see! The two walk to the front of the Rustbucket and open up a trunk that shows the engine. Ben: Everythings gone. Grandpa Max: You know, this event reminds me of some TV show.. Ben: I reckon you think more about TV then your son! Grandpa Max: It’s a hobby. Ben: And my hobby is being a Hero. Any more wise-cracks? Grandpa Max: Nope. But does anything come out of the empty space between your ears? Ben: You know well that I have a Brain! Ben pulls out scans of his Brain. Grandpa Max: Do you carry that around with you?!?!?! Ben: It came in handy with Gwen and Kevin. Grandpa Max: For sane reasons? Ben: Stop talking! Grandpa Max: Hey rigby! Ben: Wow, we really need new puns. Grandpa Max: Writer! I demand you to give us new puns! Ben: You know we’re not in a story, right? Grandpa Max: I know, but I’m just wondering that we might be in some ALTERNATE UNIVERSE. Ben: Yeah, I wonder how that would be. Grandpa Max: So, how do you think this happened? Ben: Maybe- Ben is interrupted by a black mist that fills the air so much that they both can’t see. Ben: What the- Stange Voice: The ten aliens that answer it’s call, shall defeat HIM once and for ALL! The mist clears. Ben and Max are startled. Ben: What was that? Grandpa Max: And WHERE are we! The two have been transported to another area. It looks like a giant ball of honey comb. Grandpa Max: That Honeycomb place is huge! Ben: And think of it: where would giant honeycomb come from? Grandpa Max: Giant Bees? Grandpa Max gasps. Ben and Max: Giant ALIEN bee! Ben: Don’t you get it? THE TEN ALIENS THAT ANSWER ITS CALL SHALL DEFEAT HIM ONCE AND FOR ALL! I have to scan ten aliens in order to defeat Devora! It all makes sense! Grandpa Max: You sure? Ben: Absolutely! Grandpa Max: Then let’s break in there! Ben: Alright! But wait! How are we going to get in there without getting stabbed by the bees? Grandpa Max: Well, I have this metal plumber suit... Ben: Can I have one?!?! Grandpa Max: Sorry, I only have one. Unless you’re willing to give the Omnitrix, you’re not getting it. This is purely MINE. Ben: If you’re wondering about having the Omnitrix, then drown your hopes. I’m the hero. Grandpa Max: We’re the duo! Ben: Yes, the young superhero and the old man. Grandpa Max: I’m the old man that’s going to tell your parents about wanting to hunt down ten aliens in an attempt to destroy a multi-dimensional alien. Ben: Hey! You never told me Devora was multi-dimensional! Grandpa Max: I’m an OLD MAN, remember! Ben: Shut up. Grandpa Max: Just transform into one of your aliens already! Grandpa Max brings a disk out of his pocket and slaps it on his chest and then suddenly a metal suit appears around him. Grandpa Max: ‘Cause I’m ready! Ben: Ok! It’s hero time!!!! Ben slaps down the omnitrix and transforms into Buffbird. Ben: (as Buffbird) Buffbird! Grandpa Max: Hey, you’re that alien bird that weirdly kidnapped that news reporter! Ben: No kiddin’. Ben grabs max and flies up to the hive. Grandpa Max: You know, you didn’t have to carry me! Ben: It’s faster! Ben reaches the hive. Grandpa Max: Woah, this thing is crazy huge! Ben: Uh nuh... Grandpa Max: Let’s get in there! Ben: Whatever you say! The duo run into the hive. The place is bustling with honey everywhere. It’s on the walls, the floors, it’s everywhere. Ben: Woah... Grandpa Max: I can’t walk on here! The floor is too sticky for max to walk on. Every time he takes a step his foot gets stuck. Grandpa Max: ( Trying to walk) NNNNNRRRRRGGGGHHH!!!!! Ben: Relax. Relax. I’ll carry you the whole way. Grandpa Max: Well, that’d be alot easier. Ben grabs max and pulls so hard that he rips off the floor then Ben carries him and flies around. Ben: There you go. Grandpa Max: If it means less work for me, I’m fine with it. Grandpa Max is oddly comfortable despite the fact that he’s dangling in the air. Ben: You’re weird. Grandpa Max: Not as weird as yo face! Ben: You realise I’m a giant alien bird right now. Grandpa Max: Oh yeah. I forgot about that. Ben: (sarcastic) What? Does the beak cause loss of memory... Grandpa Max: Hey, you never know. Ben: I was being sarcastic. Grandpa Max: Whatever. Ben flies into a massive honey hall. Ben: Woah... Grandpa Max: (Slowly) Stop saying that..... Ben: (slowly) NOOOOOOOOOO..... Grandpa Max: (slowly) OKAYYYYYYYYYYYY.......... Ben: ( Slowly) Let’s end this argument......... Grandpa Max: Agreeeed..... Ben: Okay. I think we should just stop that now. Grandpa Max: Okay! Ben and Max stare at a gathering of giant alien bees. Ben and Max: Oh my- The bees attack them. Ben: Not on my watch! Grandpa Max: What’s with your fad of saying that?!?! Ben: I don’t know! Just don’t say fad ever again! You’re too old for it! Grandpa Max: I am not that old! Ben: Whatever! Let’s just cram these bees! Grandpa Max: Okay! Max’s metallic shoulder clicks and all these guns pop out. Ben: Oh man. I wish I had that suit now! But hey! I’m a giant bird alien, so see if you can beat that Grandpa! Grandpa Max: Just beat those aliens to a pulp and shut your mouth! Ben zooms towards the Giant bees at super fast flying speed. Ben: Eat this! Ben punches one of the giant alien bees. It lashes at him with his stinger. Ben counters it and swings the bee at its friends, hurting them all. Now they’re all lashing at ben. Ben: Uh oh! Ben tries to counter it but ends up being beaten. Ben: Ohhhhhh..... Ben transforms back into his normal human self. Ben: No! Grandpa Max: Ben! I’ll hold him off until the Omnitrix recharges! Just RUN! Ben dashes off to another room and hides. Ben: ( Breathing quietly) I think I lost ‘em! Unfortunately, Ben didn’t lose them so they’re on his track. Ben: I think I’m wrong! One alien bee finds Ben and lashes at him. Ben just notices that the alien bees have large brains without an outer skull. Ben: I think I have an Idea to defeat it! Ben climbs up spider-man like on the sticky walls and jumps on the alien bee. Ben: Time to take you down! Ben smashes it on the brain. It falls down, paralysed. Ben: I have to tell Grandpa! Ben runs to Grandpa Max. Ben: Grandpa! Grandpa! I know how to beat the bees! Grandpa Max: Good! ‘cause I’m tired to death! Ben: Okay! Smash them on their- While Grandpa Max looked at Ben, one of the bees smashed him across the room with it hard, metal stinger. Ben: Grandpa Max! Grandpa Max: I’m okay! But I’m sorta stuck on the floor now! You’ll have to defeat them! Ben: Okay! The omnitrix recharges. A new alien that Ben decides to call “ Beebrain” appears. Ben: It’s hero time! Ben slaps down the Omnitrixand transforms into Beebrain. Ben: ( As Beebrain) Beebrain! Ben lashes at the bees brains with his metal stinger. They all fall down. Ben: Another good job done! Grandpa Max: Looks like you can be solo! Ben: Told ya! Grandpa Max: Don’t push it. Grandpa Max calls the plumbers and they escort the alien bees away into a better habitat. Ben and Max walk to the rustbucket and the black mist returns but exits very quickly. Ben: What was that all about?! Grandpa Max: I don’t know! Maybe it just helped us! Check the nonexistent engine! Ben opens the front of the rustbucket. Grandpa Max: Is it there? Ben: There. Grandpa Max: Good! We can continue our trip! Ben: Dammit. End of episode 3- Benboy111